The present invention relates to an external waste pipe support and, more particularly, to a supporting device which supports a flexible pipe extending from a rigid pipe connected to a sewage tank of a trailer to a dumping receptacle.
Normally, trailer homes such as travel or portable trailers have receptacle tanks thereon for accumulating sewage wastes. These tanks require periodic dumping and normally they are dumped by means of connecting a flexible pipe from the waste collection tank and feeding the other end into a dumping receptacle. One problem encountered heretofore is that the flexible pipe would normally lie on the ground preventing gravitational flow through the entire length of the pipe to the receptacle.
In order to overcome this problem, several attempts have been made to provide stands for supporting the flexible hose on an incline between the trailer and the receptacle tank. Examples of such supporting devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,819,137, 3,572,622, 3,810,490, and 3,809,348. The devices disclosed in these patents show stands that are pressed into the ground using standards for supporting guide channels and the like on an incline so as to hold the flexible pipe at a desired delivery angle. One problem with devices such as illustrated in these patents is that they appear to be difficult to install and, after use, are cumbersome to store.